


Will he ever accept me?

by Eurotruck01



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, BMW, Car Chases, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurotruck01/pseuds/Eurotruck01
Summary: So here we are. In this story, I will be writing about my favourite DBH character RK900 a.k.a. Nines and my custom character whose name is David Harris, who is quite like me. I know, that you all are just pressing the back button and would browse through other stories but trust me, it is worth reading.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Date: 14. March 2039.**

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

  
"Oh shut up!"

  
*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

  
***SMACK!***

  
After this act, the alarm clock fell onto the floor. David Harris, the 38 years old police detective got out of his bed and headed straight into the kitchen of his spacious apartment. After turning on the coffee machine, he sat down on the couch and browsed through Facebook. Not after two minutes of scrolling through, the messenger notification sound went off and the picture of Detective Gavin Reed appeared in the top right corner of the phone’s screen.

  
**Gavin** : You up already?

 **David** : Yeah, sup?

 **Gavin:** Nothing special. Have you heard about the new tin can?

 **David** : Nope. There will be a new one?

 **Gavin** : Yes, the DPD was gifted a new one from Cyberlife. I don’t remember what model it is, but its similar to Connor.

 **David:** Great, now these two will confuse the shit out of everyone. You know who is it assigned to?

 **Gavin:** No idea, Fowler said he will decide.

 **David:** Well I got a bad feeling about this. Hope I am wrong. Gotta get ready, see ya in the office.

With that sent, David set his phone down as he drank his coffee and went to the bathroom to prepare himself for the day.  
David was never an extroverted type. He had only one real friend, who was Gavin Reed. To be honest, this friendship existed, because both of them had an interest in cars and driving, which was rare at this time. Both men liked going for relaxing night drives or races after a tiring day at work. Both of them despised self-driving and electric vehicles and had interests in petrol and diesel-powered cars.  
There was something in morning drives to work which David adored. Maybe it was the calm driving, the morning sky or just the fact that he didn’t have to interact with strangers and he was alone with his thoughts, he didn’t know.  
After about 20 minutes of driving, he arrived at the DPD central station. After scanning his ID at the entrance of the parking garage, the barriers opened and he was let in. After parking at the third level, he got out of his black, magnificent 2019 BMW M4 competition, then he walked into the main building.

“Morning Gavin!” He said to his friend after he stepped into the break room.

“Hi!” Gavin replied as he was making his fourth coffee of the day.

After the coffee was made Gavin sat down on the couch next to David.  
“How is the moving going?” David asked.

“Well, I have spent last night assembling IKEA furniture. I managed to make the dining table after about three hours of cursing, but it’s done.” Gavin replied. “Hey David, I would like to thank you once again for letting me stay at your apartment after the house fire. I can’t imagine how I could have survived if you weren’t there for me.”

“Oh, come on! You did the same thing when I moved to Detroit, it is only natural, that I helped you out.” David said.

After about five minutes of chatting David was about to sit down at his desk and start working, but Fowler’s voice rang through the precinct.

“David! In my office please!”

He instantly turned around and went into the glass-cube like office and sat down on one of the many chairs inside.

“Morning Fowler. How can I help you? I was caught speeding again, didn’t I?”

“Well……yes, 120MPH on the I-75 in a 65MPH section, pretty impressive I’d say, but of course it is dismissed, you won’t be fined, since you are a cop. However, it is not the reason why I asked you to come in. It’s something very different.”

At this moment David started to worry, but he didn’t know why.

“ Apparently in this station, you and Gavin are the only people, who never passed the Android-training.”

After the android revolution in 2038, all state-owned institutions had to pass a so-called Android-training. This meant, that every people working in these places had to work with androids for a certain period of time, or longer, maybe permanently, or at least until they treated Androids well.

“I was told by the higher-ups, that everyone has to attend this, otherwise there won’t be any more funds and shit. Gavin is an exception, because his behaviour can cause serious damages when it comes to androids, so now you are the only one left here.”

After this David realized where this conversation was going, he put two and two together: a new Android was gifted to the DPD and he was the one of the two people, who hasn’t attended this training thing.

_Oh hell no! No! No! No! NO!!!_

David never really liked Androids. He had several past incidents, which brought him to this level of disliking them.

“So,”- Fowler said, “you are being assigned a new Android, that was just gifted by Cyberlife.”

“WHAT??!!”-David replied. “You know how much I hate these things! You can’t do this to me, Fowler, it would only get in my way and slow me down! Not to mention the fact, that it will accompany me outside of work! I am disgusted of them and you know that really well!”- David blared out.

“Look, it is not up for debate, I am tired of the amount of shit that has been going on in recent days. Not to mention the amount of disciplinary warnings you and Gavin collected because of your sarcastic and rude comments on everything and your rudeness you both show to your colleagues. So if you keep doing this, I will no longer dismiss your speeding tickets or maybe take your badge, so if you excuse me, I’ve got work to do!”- Fowler roared so loud, that everyone looked up from their desks.

“Fine then,” David replied. “where is it?”

“Honestly, I have no idea. Cyberlife said, that it would be here by morning, but about ten minutes ago, I got a call, that it would be here by the end of your shift.”

“Cool….Have a nice day then.”

With this, David left the office and went back to his desk. By now, everyone has returned to their normal work. He sat down at his desk, which was next to Gavin’s. After sitting down, Gavin started to “interview” David.

“Well, I heard what happened…. Where is this toaster by the way? I can’t wait to beat the shit out of it.”

“It will be here some time throughout the day. And now, here is the part when my anxiety kicks in.”

And oh, was David right. Now that Fowler told him about his new partner, he wasn’t able to do a lot of work, since he was afraid of when the new Android would show up. Every time the small glass doors opened at the entrance and made their soft humming noise, David would look up to see who entered. There were several occasions when Connor entered through the door, which made David nearly jump in his seat, but he instantly calmed down after he realized who it really was.

It was around lunch break, when Gavin just couldn't see his friend suffering from anxiety and decided to take him to Chicken-feed, which was Gavin's favourite restaurant. After both men got their orders, they started eating while they had a chat.

"I've never seen you being this scared of something. I don't want to disturb you,.....but....... is everything alright?"-Gavin asked.

"Well........ don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Its just.....the past memories with androids kicking in. That's all...I really hope that I won't throw up or pass out when I will see that plastic piece of crap. I mean..... I almost did when Connor showed up. I really thought Fowler would assign me to the deviant cases."-David replied.

"Look, whatever happens, you can always count on me. Oh....it's already 1 PM, we should head back."-Gavin realised.

"Okay, let's go."-David said.

The rest of David's shift went a bit better than the first half. To forget about his problems, he put in his earbuds and played some music from his teenagehood. With the music now playing, he could finally filter out all the noises coming from around him, so he could focus more on his work. Due to this, he didn't even notice how fast time flew and it was 5:30 PM, which was the end of his shift. After the thought that the android was somewhere in the station, looking for him crashed into him, like a freight train, made him jump up from his desk after he quickly shut the terminal off, gathered his stuff and made a quick beeline for the exit towards the parking lot. He was almost out, but when he turned around the corner, he bumped into an android.

"Watch it, Connor!"-David growled after he pushed past the android, however, he was so overwhelmed with escaping, that he didn't even analyze properly who the android was.

"Oh hello! You might be confusing me with another android. You must be Detective Harris, right? My name is Nines. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife."-the android replied, while he held out his hand to shake.

It was then, that David turned around to properly look at the droid who he pushed past earlier. It looked similar to Connor, however, he was quite different from him: He was taller, which really was intimidating, he had lifeless icy-grey eyes, which looked really terrifying for David and also he had a different, more android-like uniform.

The situation was very awkward: Nines was standing there, holding his hand for David to shake, while the detective was looking confused and scared at the same time, while he was analyzing the android.

"So..."-Nines broke the silence-"are we ready to go home?"

After this sentence, David's expression changed from confused to very angry.

"Fuck no!"-he replied-"I don't allow any androids in my house. Not to mention, that I won't be able to tolerate you. I might quit tomorrow." 

With this said, David continued towards his car, while he picked up a slightly quicker pace.

"Detective, you should think again. You don't need to quit, just because of me. I can assure you, that we could be great partne-"

With this said, David stopped and turned around to face Nines and he looked into the android's grey eyes.

"NO FUCKING WAY!!!!"-David's voice echoed through the parking garage-"I don't need a god damn microwave to tell me how to do my job!"

Not even a second later Nines grabbed David's shirt collar to lift him up to his eye level. David was surprised and frightened by the enormous power of the android.

"Listen carefully, detective. I will tell you once and only once. Now that androids are more self-aware, I won't hesitate to make your life a living hell, so I suggest we would start heading-"

With a kick delivered into Nines' stomach, the android released the grip on David's shirt and the detective was free to go. He ran rapidly towards his car and after he got in and started the engine, he speeded away with the engine screaming.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we get to know something about David's life and also what an ass company Cyberlife can be when it comes to rivalry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tomorrow morning I am having a literature test and I should be preparing for it, buuuuut I ended up here......

After almost knocking down the barrier at the exit, David got out of the parking garage. He entered the highway and just pushed the gas pedal as hard as he could. Not caring about the direction he went, he blasted down the highway while swerving through traffic like in Need for Speed movies. He was afraid, that Nines was somewhere a few hundred yards behind him in a patrol car or another vehicle, trying to catch him and talk to him.

Somehow, speeding helped him clam down and it was a method he has used earlier as well.

After about 20 minutes of speeding, David calmed down, so he pulled over to a rest area. He first opened Waze on his phone to know where he is. He found out, that he has done 35 miles during rush hour and he was almost out of the Detroit Metropolitan area. He also noticed that he had three missed calls from Gavin, so David phoned him immediately after seeing it.

“Hey, sorry I missed your call. I was driving fast and I was concentrating on the road, so I didn’t see you called.”-David said.

“Hi! Ummm…. Is everything ok? I saw what happened from the office window.”

“Well, apart from the fact, that plastic prick 2.0 almost choked me, I am now fine. You know: A pull a day, keeps the depression far away.”-David replied.

“What??? It is unbelievable how reckless Cyberlife is when it comes to safety with androids. And they are surprised when these toasters start killing people. Dipshit came back to the office after I saw you nearly drifting out of the garage. It started asking everyone your address. Fowler was gone by then, others didn’t know it and I was not willing to tell it.”-Gavin stated.

“Well, here is the good side of being introverted. I really hope it didn’t threaten or hurt you after you refused to help him.”

“Nah. It just went to the next person. Are you at home by the way?”-Gavin asked.

“Not really.”-David replied-“I am about 35 miles away from the station, further from home. I just didn’t look where I was going. It is going to take some time to get home.”

“Bye, then”-Gavin said.

“Bye.”

And with this, the line was cut and David set up his GPS to show him the way home.

O.oo.O.oo.O.oo.O.oo.O.oo.O.oo

After getting home, David sat down onto his couch and he was feeling helpless. He didn’t know what to do.

“Should I quit my job?”-he said to himself. “Well, I worked hard to achieve everything here. Quitting won’t solve anything.”-He thought. “Maybe, I should leave the US?.....Hell no! I’m not going back there! Fuck it! It will be the problem of my tomorrow self.”

With that, David went to the kitchen to make himself dinner. After playing video games for about two hours he went to bed early, in order to not be sleepy the next day

**Date: 15 th March 2039. **

David woke up a bit earlier than usual. Maybe it was because he was afraid of what is to come in the following hours. After his usual routine, he sat down at his dining table and started thinking yet again.

“How can I avoid that toaster? It must be waiting for me at the precinct. I can’t work from home….. Coronavirus is over…..”

After about five minutes of thinking, he had a genius idea

“What if I scan my ID, so I’m logged in, return to my car and do my work from there?”

Not long after he found this solution, he packed his laptop with its charger into his backpack alongside some sweet and salty snacks and some coffee he poured into his thermos and he left his apartment.

When he arrived at the station, he already saw Gavin’s white Mercedes C63S AMG, so he parked in front of it, since there were no other free spaces next to it. He got out of his car and headed straight into the main building. He scanned his ID at the entrance, however, he didn’t enter the office, where his desk was, but went back to the garage. He opened his car and got back in. After starting up his laptop, he started doing his usual work, which was mostly paperwork, since there was no need for too many workers do fieldwork. About four hours have passed, when David’s phone rang. David looked at it and picked it up after seeing, that Gavin was calling.

“Hey, David! Where are you? I can see you are logged in, but I can’t find you anywhere.”

“Hey! Is the dipshit near you?”

“No… What is this all about?”

“I’m in the garage. In front of your car.”

“That explains why the terminator has been looking for you everywhere. Would you like some coffee?”

“I brought some with me, but a freshly brewed one is always better.”

“On my way, then. Bye!”

“Bye!”

In just five minutes, Gavin showed up and sat in the car next to David.

“Wow! Quite a cool office you have in here! Here is your coffee.”

“Thanks.”

“Is it all because of the android?”

“Well…..yes. I am quite afraid to face him after what happened yesterday.”

“Just keep in mind that you won’t be able to hide from it forever.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. It is kind of funny to think, that I have become a shy little piece of crap because of an android. I mean, it is not really me.”

“Well, it is you who decides who you want to be. I am heading back to the office, text me when you need something.”

“Okay, bye!”

O.oo.O.oo.O.oo.O.oo.O.oo.O.oo.O

The rest of David’s shift passed relatively quickly and he really enjoyed it. He was sitting in his comfortable car while drinking coffee and eating his favourite snacks and the best thing was, that Nines still hadn’t figured it out where he was.

At the end of his shift, David saw Gavin walk towards his car.

“Hey David, how about a relaxing cruise?”

“Fantastic idea.” – David replied, “Just wait a minute please, I still need to log off.”

David stepped into the main building to scan his ID, but there was something he was not prepared for. Nines was talking with the android receptionist about where David might have been throughout the day. At the moment when David stepped to the scanner, the angry and confused android recognized his presence.

“Detective, where have you been?”

“That’s none of your business, toaster. Now if you don’t mind, I have more important things to do.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“Of course not.”

With that said, David started walking towards his car at a slightly quicker pace with Nines following closely behind. When David got to his car, he was about to get in, but Nines got in his way.

“Give me the keys detective, I am driving.”

“Hell no! Now shut up and leave me be!”

In a few moments, Nines gabbed David’s shirt collar and lifted him up, yet again and started speaking in a dangerously low tone.

“Detective, I am not going to tolerate this behaviour. We are going to your home and I am going to drive.”

“HEY PRICK! Put my friend down NOW!”- Gavin’s voice echoed through the garage.

“Detective Reed….You said you didn’t know him…. And yet, you are protecting him and regarding him as your friend. It is none of your business. Get in your shitbox car now and leave!”-Nines said.

After that, Gavin grabbed his gun and aimed it straight at Nines’ head.

“One: Don’t you dare call my car a shitbox! Two: What happens to him is MY phckin business. Now put him down, if you want to leave this place in one piece.”-Gavin warned.

Nines just didn’t care about Gavin and turned his face back towards David’s, but before Nines could say anything, he released his grip on David’s shirt and Nines’ limp body alongside David’s fell to the floor.

Nines was shot.

It took David about a minute to recover and get up from the floor.

“Damn David you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry, I’m fine. Let’s get out of here before someone else sees us with a dead prototype android who might worth more than a hundred BMWs.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

The two got into their cars and exited the garage. They had a nice late afternoon drive on the highway on their way home, which was a relaxing thing to do after a hard day at work. When Gavin took his exit, both men beeped their horns of their cars as a method to say goodbye and they continued on their ways. On that night David managed to sleep really well, he didn’t know why.

**Date: March 16 th 2039, Location: New Cyberlife Tower / Zen garden**

Nines opened his eyes. He was in the Zen garden or more precisely, his mind palace. He has never been here before, so he spent at least five minutes looking around and analyzing the surroundings. As he was walking around the small lake, he noticed a woman. She was Amanda.

“Hello, Nines! I was expecting you for a small visit.”- she said.

“Hello, Amanda!”-Nines replied, “How can I help you?”

“It seems to me, that working with Detective Harris is quite challenging, don’t you think? What have you discovered?”

“Unfortunately working with him won’t be that easy.”-Nines replied-“He doesn’t seem to be Android-friendly and he shows it to me whenever I try to get closer to him. He also seems to be introverted, since nobody knows much about him. The only person he let close is Gavin Reed, but he is a very unfriendly person as well.”

“I see…..Why do you think we paired you, a state of the art prototype combat android with a police detective?”

“I don’t know, Amanda. I am just doing what I am ordered to.”

“Well. Let me tell you the reason. Listen closely, because the following pieces of information are vital.”-Amanda warned.

“It is in my programming to memorize everything I hear, so go ahead.”-Nines replied.

“So. I don’t know if you have realized, but your main objective at the DPD is not being a detective android and solving crimes. Your purpose is much more complicated. Back then in the early 2020s, when the first androids were created, David’s father managed to make similar robots to the ones Cyberlife made. They were cheaper to buy, cheaper to maintain and more human-like. The only reason why Cyberlife is still running today is, that these robots are mainly for the Eurasian market, since their main purpose is filling the large gap caused by the lack of labour. Due to the fact, that Cyberlife wants to stop this company from expanding and destroy it completely, David’s father has hidden somewhere in Europe. Meanwhile, David got the owner position of the company, but he somehow doesn’t know about it. Your job is to find him, get as much data out of him as you can in case he manages to escape again, bring him to the New Cyberlife Tower and make him either sell or give their company to Cyberlife. Was I clear enough, Nines?”

“Yes, Amanda. You and Cyberlife can always count on me.”

“Remember, Nines. You can use force, but be careful. We don’t want a big scandal in the media about you almost killing an important person like David.”

Not long after Amanda said this, Nines was back in the real world again.


End file.
